ANGEL
by mollietaz
Summary: Williams plots revenge on Craig and getting to Angel is only the beginning


Angel 4

They had been back from their holiday for two weeks and with his memory almost fully recovered Craig had relaxed more and life at the mansion slowly returned to some sort of normality. Angel spent some time at the mansion every day and Craig was beginning to rely on her to do some of the day to day jobs about the place that he hated, and she seemed to excel at. Craig had discussed with Major Freeman the possibility of taking Angel on to work full time at the estate , and now that the paperwork was finally working its way through channels it shouldn't be too long before he heard something .He had just received a phone call telling him to get to Headquarters as soon as possible so there was obviously a mission on the horizon, and as he had promised to take Angel with him next time he went to London he went to the kitchen to find her .

`Hi honey `he said as he entered `I take it everything's ok?

`Absolutely fine , you want a coffee? she asked

`Love one , just got time before we leave for London, you still want to come with me?

She smiled at him and replied `You bet , got lots to do and people to see, and a free ride just tops the day , You are still treating me to lunch I hope?

`Do I have a choice? He asked her

`Of course you do so long as you are prepared to face the consequences if you don't turn up.` she smiled at him

`Oh I'll be there so long as the Major doesn't keep me too long, see on the embankment about two , ok?

`That will be great`, she told him `Just you remember to arrive on time , and everything will work out fine, Now I have some things to do before we leave so I'll see you in about fifteen minutes if that's ok with you`.

`Meet you in the office `, he said and went back to pick up his paperwork before they left.

He was as good as his word and was on the embankment waiting for her ten minutes earlier than he should have been. She walked up behind him and linked her arm through his ,smiled and said, `Well I never , on time as promised , whatever next?

`As madam ordered ,now where would you like to go for lunch , bearing in mind that I have to be back at the estate and have them ready to go by early morning.` he said

`Look if you really don't have time why don't we just have tea at that café on the corner and then head back, I really don't mind you know. `she told him

`It would definitely make things a lot easier , I have a lot of things to sort out with them before we leave`.

She looked at him and smiled , `We can always leave this and just go home and have tea at the mansion together before you go if that would be better for you ,I do know that the job comes first and I wouldn't have it any other way`,

`It would make things simpler if you are sure you don't mind , I just don't want to let you down`, he told her`.

`You could never do that and I would much prefer to know that you had all the time you needed to work out a plan to bring you all home safely than stay here and drink tea , so lets go and I'll make us something to eat when we get back , ok?`

`Thanks Angel, appreciate it, and I will make it up to you , I promise `.he said

`Oh if I had a dime for every time I'd heard that I'd be so rich you'd have to pay to talk to me` ,she said

He laughed , put his arm through hers and together they headed back towards the jeep.

He followed them , he had seen them together , the Lt and his lady, and the anger he felt engulfed him just as it had last time.

The girl had laughed at him , told him that he had been lucky that the Lt had let him go. He had taken her home and when she asked him inside for a drink he had said yes. But then she had started laughing again, he had told her to stop but she hadn't so he had hit her , he had to stop her laughing at him, but as she got up from the floor she had told him she was going too the police, that she would have him arrested, that he couldn't just hit her and get away with it. It had been the last thing she ever said. He hit her again and then put his hands round her throat and squeezed until she had stopped laughing , stopped moving, she would not laugh at him again. He looked at her and realized what he had done , but it was her own fault , if only she hadn't kept on laughing, he wouldn't have had to stop her, wouldn't have had to hurt her. It wasn't his fault, It was all the fault of that Lt . all his fault ,he had made him do it, made him kill her, he should be the one to pay. He would find him and he would get even ,and as he saw them together he suddenly knew what he was going to do.

They went back to the mansion and she prepared their evening meal while Craig briefed them in their mission, She kept the coffee flowing and tried not to listen as she left it in their room , knowing that whatever she heard would only make her worry about them more .She stayed with them until they left and then they dropped her off at the cottage before heading for the air field. She got out of the jeep and walked away with a cheery wave `See you later guys , be careful `, and then she turned and walked to the cottage door , she turned around just in time to see the jeep drive away. They had said their goodbye's earlier at the mansion , private goodbye's , now they needed to see that she believed that they would come back safely , no worried looks now , no frowns , just smiles and laughter ,once they were gone then and only then could she shed a few tears and pray that they would be safe.

She turned back towards the door and thought she saw a shadow

`Is someone there ?she called

There was only silence. She shook her head ,must be getting jittery she said to herself . She caught the shadow again and turned slightly , just in time to see the fist heading towards her ,but not in time to avoid it. She fell to the ground , stunned and when she tried to get up the fist hit her again and this time she stayed down.

He tied her hands and feet and gagged her and them threw her in the boot of the car he had stolen, He knew exactly where to take her , the one place they would never look for them, He would take her back to the house , the police would never think that he would return to where he had killed the first one ,and there was a good strong basement there where she could scream as much as she liked and no-one would ever hear her .Yes all he had to do now was take some pictures and send them to Garrison to tell him where to find her, but first he had to teach her a lesson too and he was finding that he was enjoying this part of the job more and more, He drove through the village un-noticed , he smiled . He would get her back to the house and then the fun would begin,

She awoke with a shock as the cold water hit her , the gag had been removed but she made no attempt to scream, knowing instinctively that no one would hear her if she did. He bent down so she could see his face in what little light there was in the basement.

`Remember me? `he asked her

She shook her head and instantly wished she hadn't as the pain hit her,

`Got a bit of a headache have we? Sorry about that but I didn't think you'd come if I just asked you nicely`. her said sneering at her `I'm a little disappointed that you don't know me. But then you were probably too busy worrying about that Lt. of yours. We would have taken him if those two M.P.'s hadn't interfered`. He looked at her . `Oh now you remember don't you? He laughed at her `Well now it's payback time . Now we'll see who's laughing at the end of today, shan't we?`

Angel looked at him` You were at the pub, I don't understand why are you doing this? We let you go , Craig didn't press any charges , why do you want to hurt me now?

He stroked her hair `Oh I don't want to hurt you ,he's making me hurt you just like he did the other one, oh no, it's him that has to suffer but I know I could do anything to him and he'd take it, not feel the pain like I want him too, but you, he'd do anything to save you though wouldn't he? He loves you, I know because I've watched the two of you together. Spied on you , never knew I was there did you? knowing that I'm hurting you will tear him apart cos he won't be able to stop your pain, he'll know that he's responsible for your death , just as he was for hers. `This is all his fault, and I am sorry , so very sorry , but I have to hurt you now`. He stood up and she closed her eyes waiting for the punch that she knew was coming, she was grateful that the first one was the only one she felt.

She thought that it was lightening , she could make out the bright flashes, they hurt her eyes . She realized she couldn't see properly and assumed that it was because of the swelling due to the beating she had been given. She tried to move but found that she was chained to pipes on the wall .She felt her ribs and discovered that there was no pain anywhere except her face.

`I haven't hit you anywhere that he can't see , wouldn't be any point in that now would there? He said. `You can walk about if you want to , and there's a bucket for when you want one. I'll be gone a while , got to get these developed and then get them to him , arrange a meeting. Sorry I didn't get you any food but didn't think you'd want to eat anything but there's water ,enough to last you a couple of days if you're careful, and then I'll be back to tell you what's going on.

`Why don't you just kill me now and be done with it ? Her voce sounded slurred and he bent down ,`I really am sorry, but I might need you again so I can't kill you yet, but I promise when I do I will make it as painless as possible.`

She spat blood in his face `Go to hell you bastard`, she said,

He raised his hand to strike her again ,`No , you won't get me to lose my temper , I have other things to do now, I have to get these photo's to him, arrange a meeting , watch his face as he has to beg me to tell him where you are. Watch him suffer , just before I kill him. Oh and don't waste your time trying to escape there is a padlock on the outside door even if you should manage to get out of the chains, and feel free to scream as much as you want ,no one will hear you , the Germans were kind enough to drop a bomb on the house next door so no one ever comes near it now. He turned and left, taking the candles with him , leaving her alone in the dark. She tried not to be afraid but as the minutes went by she started to cry uncontrollably and knew then what she feared most was his return. She thought of Craig and knew that he would not give up , knew that he would fight to the last and knew that she had to do the same. She was sure that Williams would return one more time and she would be ready for him next time . She started to feel her way round the room , trying to find something she could use as a weapon that was within reach , there was nothing the first twice that she tried but on the third time her hand found metal , a screwdriver , she grabbed it in both hands afraid to drop this precious object that it had taken so long to find. She crawled back to the blanket he has left her for a bed and put the screwdriver underneath it, she must not let him see, not let him know that she had any intention of fighting for her life, she had to take him by surprise or else she would lose the battle to stay alive . She sat down and despite the pain tried to sleep , she would need all the strength she had when he returned , and with that thought in mind closed her eyes.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and the mission had been cancelled, They were upstairs just feeling grateful that they didn't have to leave the mansion when they heard the commotion.

The shout when it came caused the sergeant major to come running, He had heard the Lt yell at his men a lot of times but this had an edge to it and somehow a feeling of terror. As he got to the office he found he was not the only one to have this feeling for he met all four of the cons hurtling down the stairs at the same time.

`Sgt. Major when was this delivered and by whom?, The Sgt Major looked at the envelope in the Lt's hand.

`Picked it up at the front gate a few minutes ago sir , apparently someone dropped it off , said to take it directly to you and that he would contact you this evening. Why what's wrong sir?.

Craig put the photo's on the desk and let them all take in what he had just seen .`Do we know why he's done this ?is there any message with these any instructions? asked Actor.

Craig shook his head .`Nothing, no reason, no explanation, just what the Sgt Major told us.`

`Why would anyone do this to her? She's never hurt anyone` , said Goiniff, All those people she helps at the hospital , all those kids she helps , who would want to do something like this , something so …..

He looked at Craig , `Who'd want to hurt her so much Warden? it don't make any sense`.,

Maybe It's not her they want to hurt, he sent the pictures to us didn't he? wants to contact us , maybe it's just a way to get to one of us`, Actor thought out loud.

`Well he's definitely got my attention `, said Casino `The thing is now what do we do about it?

`There's nothing we can do Casino , just wait until he contacts us tonight and then we do whatever it takes to get her back.` Actor told him.

Chief had said nothing , now he looked at Craig. `Whoever he is he's a dead man as soon as we find her ,me and him are going to take a little walk and only one of us is coming back`.

Craig didn't look up from the photo's but said `Not if I get to him first Chief`, They had never heard him say anything with so much hatred in his voice , it sent a chill through all of them and they knew then that whoever had done this to Angel was a dead man.

When the phone call came it made them all jump a little, even though they had been expecting it. The voice just said one word `Garrison?

Where is she ?he asked

You need to take things slower Lt. don't you even want to know who this is? Meet me at the old garage on Wessex Street in two hours , you know where it is? `he asked `

`Yeah I know`, said Craig,

`Oh and Lt. if I see anyone I don't like the look of I'll just walk away , and you'll never find her ,`

`Who are you? `, shouted Craig , `What do you want?

There was laughter on the phone , `I want you Lt . you made a fool out of me and now it's payback time , remember me at the pub Lt. you spilled my drinks and they laughed at me , well they aren't laughing any more, you're the last , the cause of it all. The deal is Lt. your life for hers . I'll make another call telling you where she is , but it will cost you your life ,are you willing to make that trade for her , do you love her enough ?

`How do I know I can trust you ? You could just kill her anyway `.

`You're absolutely right , you will just have to take my word for it now won't you `,

Craig had started to say more but the phone went dead,

`He's going to kill her Warden , it is just another way to get at you and she knows who he is, , if she's not dead already she will be as soon as he gets back to her, all we can do is take him out` .said Casino

Craig said nothing for a moment , then looked at Chief

`You got my back ?he asked

`Always , you know that , `Chief said

`This time it's different , you could lose your parole if you're caught .Craig said

`You could get court marshalled is that going to stop you? He looked at Craig, `Thought not `..

Craig nodded to them

`I need you three to stay out of sight. I can't take a chance that he'll spot you and run , I know he won't see Chief. I have to play it safe for Angels sake.

Casino started to argue, but Actor cut him off. `The Wardens right we have to put Angel first . If he spots us she's dead. ,

`Well you'd better find her , all right ?, we need her , you just bring her back , said Goniff,

`I will Goniff `,Craig said `I will, or I'll die trying `.

`That `, said Chief ,`Goes for both of us.

They got to the garage with time to spare .Craig dropped Chief off two streets away and let him get there his own way, he knew no one would see him if he didn't want them to.

Two hours later they were still waiting ,and Craig was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong, he couldn't see that Williams would wait this long to come forward, he was to excited at the prospect of killing him. After another thirty minutes he was sure , For some reason Williams was not coming and that meant their chances of finding Angel were almost none existent .He called to Chief and wasn't surprised to hear the voice coming from only a few feet behind him say ` We blew it , he's not coming.`

`We didn't blow anything Chief , whatever 's gone wrong it's with Williams not us. Lets get back to the mansion see if we can do anything from there `. He said

`Would make more sense to go and find this Bolton fella , see if he knows anything. `Chief said,

`You may have a point and I might just know where to start and look for him . Let's get to headquarters and see what we can dig up , maybe we'll get lucky.`

`You all right Warden?`. He asked

`Yeah Chief , I'll be better when we find her , and then I swear I'll never let her out of my sight again`.

`That goes double for me `,Chief replied.

She had woken to the sound of his footsteps coming down the wooden stairs,

`You still here ?`he asked sarcastically `I hope so because I've got a lot to tell you. You're Lt 's worried sick about you which is good for me as that means he will make a mistake. He really believes that I am going to let you go , when unfortunately we both know I can't do that. I've arranged to meet him tonight and he thinks I'm going to tell his men where you are after I've killed him . It must be nice to have someone care about you that much , and at least you know that you will both die together, even if he doesn't. Not saying much are we? he lifted her head to look at him.

`They'll kill you they'll will find you and kill you and you will never know when , but it will be more painful than you can ever imagine, ` she said

`You really think that his men are going to care whether he 's dead or alive ,? that's total bull and you know it, I've never had an officer I gave a toss about , and neither have most enlisted men. I've checked up on them , there cons , and as soon as Garrisons dead they'll probably leg it back to the States and the Army won't ever see them again. Nice try but you and I both know Garrisons on his own , and in one hour he's going to be a dead man.`

`You believe what you want`, she told him.

`He's worried about you , wants you back and he'll make a mistake and than he's mine, he'll wait a split second to long and then BOOM he's dead.

Angel jumped involuntarily and he laughed , and the gently caressed her face. She flinched at the pain and he held on tighter and the moved his hands to her throat, and started to squeeze

I'm sorry , I lied to you too , this is going to be rather painful I'm afraid, and not necessarily that quick either , but never mind,`. He squeezed tighter and she gasped for breath , trying to concentrate on picking up the screwdriver . At last she felt it , she had to be quick , it was getting harder to concentrate. She grabbed at his hair and he brought his face nearer to hers

`Hold onto me if it helps he said smiling . She did and then drove the screwdriver into his neck with all the strength she had left.

He let go of her and grabbed at his neck , pulling the screwdriver out .increasing the blood flow as he did so. Angel dragged herself towards it and picked it up , ready to use it again if she had to. Williams had dropped to his knees and tried to get to her, but she backed away as far as she could from him , crawling on all fours , determined to finish the job he had started , determined that killing her would be the last thing he did .

`You will die here `, he croaked `No one knows where you are , you will die here`.

She managed a weak laugh `So will you ,and you know the best part ? Craig Garrison is still alive ,and if no one ever finds me then that's fine because he's alive and that really is all that matters to me , I would gladly die for him especially if I can take you with me.

He lurched forward towards her and landed on her hard, She saw the look of surprise on his face as he looked down at his chest and saw the screwdriver embedded there. He fell forward onto the floor. She looked at him , not quite believing that he was dead , she crept forward and turned him over and looking into the staring eyes she knew that part of her nightmare at least was over, he would never hit her again. She found the key to the padlock and released her wrist now all she had to do was get up the stairs.

She swayed as the effort of what she had done took effect and she and sat down and as a wave of dizziness hit her she collapsed onto the floor.

Finding someone to help them locate Williams had been easier than they had imagined as half the Army and the entire police force were looking for him in connection with the murder of a young lady found strangled in her apartment a few weeks ago. He had not returned to his unit and no one seemed to know or care where he was so long as he stayed away from them

He was a loner and according to most people that they talked to very weird , Charming one minute and then ready to cut your throat the next , definitely some one you didn't want to cross.

They found Bolton in a pub and as they walked in he took one look at Craig and the M.P.'s that he had brought with him and ran for the back door. As he opened it he found himself staring into the face of a young man with a knife in his hand.

`You really want to see if you can out run the knife man ?he asked

`Bolton shook his head,

,`Good choice, like a man with some sense, now where's Williams?

Bolton gulped .`I don't know , I don't really , he went crazy and I stayed away from him , I swear `,

`You think he's telling the truth Warden? Chief asked playing menacingly with the knife `You want I should cut him some to make sure?

Bolton turned to Craig. `Look he was mad at you, said he was going to get even , I don't know what he was going to do ,I didn't ask , I just ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction ,especially when I found out he'd killed that girl. Bragged about it he did` ,said he'd killed her in her own house and then just walked away

`What girl?, asked Craig,

`You know the one that he was at the pub with , strangled her , poor thing , she didn't deserve that`, Bolton said.

Craig turned to the M.P.'s

`You know anything about this, ` he asked

`It's not the same murder we're looking into Lt. ours was three weeks ago,`

Something was ticking over in Craig's mind but he couldn't quite work out what.

Craig looked at Bolton `Where is this house ?

` In Wessex Street Lt , it got bombed a couple of nights after she was killed nobody anywhere near it now whole rows on the verge of collapse, you can't miss it,`

Craig had the awful feeling that they already had.

They stood looking at the house `,You think he took her in there ?` one of the ' asked

`You think of a better place to hide? Who's going to look where you're supposed to be running away from? Asked Craig

`Warden `, Said Chief,` He's here, well some one is`.

Craig started towards the house and then knew what Chief meant, there was a smell of death some one was definitely inside .and they weren't alive.

Craig carefully started to make his way through the house when Chief said

`Better let me . Can tell where he's been better than you`.

He started to go upstairs and then realized that not even he would get there safely, `He's got to be downstairs somewhere , this place got a basement?

The M.P. pointed to a door in the kitchen which seemed relatively unscathed by the explosion, it had a padlock dangling from it which would make it seem likely that Williams was still downstairs. They pushed the door open gently and the smell hit them .

`Warden `, Chief said

`I know Chief `. He said

They shone their torches into the room and Craig felt his heart lurch in his chest , He ran to her , lifted her gently , and then cried `Get an ambulance now damn it hurry`.

He looked at her and touched her face , It was cut and covered in dry blood , the cuts seemed to be a couple of days old .

`How is she,? Chief asked , `

`I don't know Chief , we need to get her to the hospital and get Peter to check her out properly. Help me get her upstairs .

`If its any consolation most of the blood is his , she got him good in the neck before the chest , he didn't stand a chance.`

As they got her to the front door the ambulance arrived and as they headed for the hospital they both hoped that they had been able to get to her in time.

Peter was there waiting for them and told them to wait while he got her to x-ray and examined her. Craig rang Actor and told him they'd found her and that she was alive and that he would call again as soon as he had more news They seemed to have been waiting hours when Peter reappeared .

`I know it doesn't look it right now but that is one very lucky lady. She looks far worse than she is ,there are no broken bones most of it is cuts and bruises that will be hardly visible in a few weeks. It could have been a hell of a lot worse.`

Craig slumped on the chair. `You all right Craig ?he asked

`Yeah doc , just relieved , I imagined the worst and I can't believe we were so lucky.`

`Oh I don't think luck had much to do with it , with the marks on her neck I would bet that he was trying to strangle her when she stuck him with the screwdriver she saved her own life , I think he was more concerned with killing you than with hurting her , it could have been so much worse. I'm going to keep her in for observation for a few days but you can stay with her as long and as often as you want ,but do me a favour and go home and get changed first you look and smell like an abattoir , I'm going to keep her under sedation for a couple days let the medication kick in for the pain , but I'll leave a note at the desk giving you all permission to come and go as you please, Now I have to go so I'll see you both in the morning , Goodnight Craig , ..Chief.

`What's bothering you Warden , doc says she's gonna be o.k.? Chief asked as the doctor walked away?

`Physically she's going to be fine but what about mentally ?, how do you get over something like that and stay sane? Craig asked.

Just like we did , me with the prison and you with the crouts , We help each other , she'll get through it . She's always gonna have someone to talk to , to take care of her , she'll be o.k we'll make sure of that.`

Craig smiled ,`Never doubted it Chief , and thanks for watching my back , couldn't have done this without you`,

Chief gave him one of his rare smiles `You're welcome Warden , any time, now let's go home cos the docs right , you smell terrible`.

Craig looked down at his bloody uniform and them at Chief's shirt , which was in the same condition.

`You should talk , not exactly smelling of roses yourself are you?

`You want to try and get a lift or shall I? `, He asked

`Think we might need to talk to a couple of M.P.'s we know ,` Craig said.

`I have to ask the cops for a ride home , well I only hope every one's gone to bed that's all , I'm never going to live this down am I ?he said

`Not a chance Chief`, he said `not a chance`.

They let her out of the hospital three days later on the condition that she went back to the mansion with them and they took care of her for a while. Goniff decided he was the best man for the job and didn't leave her side for fear that she would want something and he wouldn't be there. She was beginning to feel better ,and had started to wander round the gardens , needing at times to get away from them for a while but she never managed to get far before one of them found her. There were times when she could scream with frustration , they just would not listen to her, would not believe that she could manage without them.

It all came to a head in the kitchen one day when she wanted a coffee and Casino insisted on getting it for her , and she was just as insistent that she could manage on her own ,The coffee ended up on the floor and Casino was yelling at her and she was yelling back and then Craig came in and yelled at Casino for upsetting her and then she just turned and ran, told them she was going home and that they should just stay away and leave her alone.

They decided to leave her until the morning and then apologize for upsetting her , little knowing that by the morning she would be miles away.

She had not known or cared where she was going so long as it was away from the mansion . She had taken the train to London deciding to stay there for a few days to figure out what she was going to do next. She starred out of the window and caught sight of her reflection . There were still signs of bruising on her face , although it looked much better than it had done two weeks ago, if she bought makeup no-one would see much at all. She saw the woman sitting across from her looking and as Angel turned her head away from the window the woman apologised for staring , but said she was a little worried about her as she looked a little pale and asked if she was feeling all right. Angel said she was fine ,just a little tired, it was then that her stomach decided to join in the conversation and let out a loud rumble. The woman introduced herself as Sylvia Forester, and said she would be obliged if she would help her eat some of the sandwiches her mother had packed for the journey as she always made far too many. Angel told her she was fine but Sylvia wasn't going to take no for an answer, she moved next to Angel and opened the largest packed lunch Angel had seen in a long time. Angel looked at the sandwiches and then at Sylvia who just laughed and said` Told you so`. Angel smiled and said o.k. she would just have one sandwich .

Three sandwiches later they were talking like they had known each other for the longest time. Sylvia told he that she had been engaged to be married but that her fiancé had been killed six months ago and now her mother had decided that she needed a change of scenery and was sending her off to work with her aunt in a teashop that she owned on the other side of London .She asked Angel where she was going and when she told her she didn't really know Sylvia suggested that he come with her as her aunt had said that she needed more staff as some of the girls she had were now working on the land and one had married and just discovered she was pregnant. Angel said she couldn't possibly intrude and was promptly told not to be so silly ,and that her aunt would probably work them so hard she would soon regret saying yes. Angel smiled and told her she didn't mind hard work , so yes she would go with her and when Sylvia asked if they find a room to share together Angel said yes she would like that. Sylvia suggested that she get some rest before they arrived and said she would be sure to wake her when they arrived at their destination. Angel said she would close her eyes just for a few minutes if Sylvia didn't mind , and with that was promptly asleep . Sylvia looked at Angel more closely and saw the bruises on her face, she could tell that she had been badly beaten and was obviously running away from something or someone. She wore a wedding ring so maybe as husband who was handy with his fists. One thing was sure if anyone tried to touch her again they would have her to deal with too , she suddenly felt very protective of her new friend ,and decided to help her in any way she could,

Two weeks had gone by and Sylvia was right about her aunt being pleased to see them. The tea room was always busy, it had a large garden and orchard at the back and the reputation for having the best scones and apple pies around if you happened to be lucky enough to get there before they had all gone. There was always work to do behind the scenes and that was where Angel had liked to be, Away from the crowds and the enquiring faces she felt less self conscious about her bruises, and enjoyed the work in the kitchen. But now after almost two weeks her face had all but cleared up and Aunt Mabel said that her talents were wasted washing up and , if she could do some of the waiting on tables now instead that would help Sylvia a lot as the other new girl she had hired was more interested in the soldiers than doing her job. Angel agreed and was quite looking forward to seeing different faces every day. She missed Craig and the guys and had sent them a letter telling them that she was all right and that they shouldn't worry and that she hoped that they were all o.k. and taking care of each other, but that at the moment she needed sometime to be alone to work things out. She had deliberately posted it in London so that they would not know where she was or be able to find her . Her life here was so totally different from that at the mansion , but she had to deal with the change, all she had to do was get used to living her life without them, and that was proving to be a lot more difficult that she had imagined. She had not realized how dependent she had become on them or how much they brightened up her life. But most of all she missed Craig, but the more she thought of him the more she saw the pain in his eyes every time he looked at her, He blamed himself for Williams taking her and for missing the house where they had finally found her. He knew how close she had come to being killed and he just wanted to keep her safe now , she knew that ,but his protection was overpowering , she needed to be alone to decide what she wanted to do next.

So for another week she waited tables and enjoyed her new job, until the day she went into the garden and approached one of the tables to take their orders and found four very familiar faces staring at her. She looked at them but said nothing , and they did the same. Finally she asked` How did you find me?`. Goniff looked at her and said `Sgt Major Rawlings brought his wife here for tea last week, he saw you and left ,hoping that you wouldn't see him and run. He hasn't been able to tell us before now as we didn't get back until last night` She looked at them stunned ,`Has Craig had any idea where you are ? She asked . Casino looked her and smiled `No we just left him a note telling him we'd be back later` he said` Besides when we bring you back with us he'll forgive us anything`. She looked at them all `You risked your parole?, you really are crazy especially as I have no intention of coming back`, Chief had said nothing until then , he got up and started to walk away without looking at her at all. Casino put out a hand to stop him ,Chief turned `I just want to know one thing ` he said quietly `What did we do to make you hate us so much that you had to just walk away without even a goodbye?` Without waiting for an answer he walked away .Goniff kept his head down and just mumbled something about so much for having a family , and followed Chief. Casino was on the verge of exploding. He stood up knocking the chair over as he did so.` Tell me , just tell me what the hell did we do wrong? ` How come all at once we mean nothing to you?`. She tried too tell him that he was wrong, that they all meant a great deal to her , but Casino wasn't listening. `Don't you know how much you mean to us , how much we worry about you? care about you? And all you can do is walk away and we don't even know why`. She managed to blurt out `You didn't do anything wrong`, Casino`

` Well I wish you'd bothered to tell the Warden that before you took off on you're little jaunt,` he said `Cos he's convinced that we did , and that it was our fault that you left, and even now he still doesn't think that you would just up and leave without any reason, so as far as he's concerned we are that reason, and lady , if I have to pick you up and carry you back you are going to tell him we didn't do anything`. Casino stopped to draw breath and looked at her ,swore quietly and walked away. She sat down and put her head in her hands, Actor did not say anything , just sat with her until she looked up . `I am so sorry `, she said` It wasn't supposed to be like this`. The voice from behind her asked `What was it supposed to be like Angel ?`

She looked up at Craig ,`I suppose the Gil ratted me out to you too did he? she asked

`Only after I found their note and promised to have him court marshalled if he didn't .He's very loyal to you , you know, as are most of us if you would just give us the chance.`

Actor moved away and Craig sat down , `Now you want to start at the beginning and tell me what the hell you are doing waiting tables here instead of being where your supposed to be.`

She looked at him

`,Just what the hell gives you the right to tell me what I'm supposed to do ,or where I'm supposed to be? , if I want to wait tables then that is just what I'll do. and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it. This is my life and I'm getting very tired of you deciding what I can and can't do with it, they might need your permission to leave the estate Craig Garrison, but I most certainly do not.`

He looked stunned. `Wow , haven't seen you this mad since David broke your favourite vase playing football indoors. didn't realize I'd overstepped the mark that much, just wanted to help that's all ,guess I went a bit to far . Got a little over protective didn't I ?`

She looked at him and knew that he had never meant to hurt her.

` I just want you to back off a little that's all I know you feel responsible for what Williams did, but your not and I have never ever thought that, and let's face it nothing like that will ever happen again, but walking round the mansion every day and seeing the pain in your eyes every time you looked at me just made me feel that my being there was doing nothing but hurt you , and that just made things worse than ever, and then when Casino started that fight and you stopped it and chewed him out I decided that the best thing to do was get away for a while .Don't you see? that was the first time anyone of you had treated me as if nothing had happened, the first time in a long time that I had felt normal and you stopped it and put me back in the glass case you built for me .I can't live like that Craig , I just can't and that's why I'm not coming back.`

`You're not even going to give us the chance to change are you? `he asked her

`That's not it at all Craig , don't you see I've changed, I found a life I like right now, it does me good to be around people that I don't know and even if it's just waiting tables , right now it's what I want to do , I want to stay here Craig ,`

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,

` I don't understand any of this Angel I really don't , I want you to come home, the place isn't the same without you , but know one thing Angel, one thing that you should never forget, I love you, and just so you know, so do they, and they need you , so please don't ever forget that and when you're ready , please , please just come home, ok?

She looked at him and tears started to form,

` I love you too little brother , but right now you have to give me time to find my own way ,to decide on my own what I want to do . I like it here, I've found new friends and I want to stay, but that doesn't mean that I want you to stay out of my life , just give me a little space for a while, that's all I ask.`

`Promise you'll call if you need anything `, he said

She hugged him, `I promise`.

Now as this is the best tea house this side of London why don't you sit down and enjoy my company for a while? she asked

He smiled . `I'd like that but I hear the service is terrible `.

She stood up and walked behind him , giving him a slap on the head as she went by `I'll show you `, she said.

She walked into the café and asked Sylvia if she could cover for her for while as she had some fences to mend and didn't know how long it would take . She saw that they had all joined Craig at the table and took out the coffee and cakes to them, and put the tray in the middle of the table. The were all quiet until Goniff said

`All these for us then? and stared at the scones and jam that she had brought them, She walked behind him.

`All home made Goniff and your quite safe I didn't make any of them, and just so you know you will always be my family Goniff don't ever doubt that again, all right?

Goniff nodded and smiled ,speech being out of the question as he already had a mouthful of cake.

She went and stood behind Casino and plonked a kiss on his head, `That is for being the first one to treat me like a normal person` she looked at Craig ,`Just so you know it wasn't Casino's fault that I left and you owe him an apology for thinking that ok?

`Casino I admit the error in judgement and humbly apologize ` he said

Goniff looked up from his cake at Casino ,who looked back at Goinff and said ` He says he's sorry `,

Oh is that all`, said Goniff and went back to his cake.

She turned to Chief.

`You were right I should have talked to you before I left , it was stupid and wrong and I'm sorry ,and I promise it won't happen again, ok.

`Chief continued to look at the table.

`Not going to make this easy for me are you? she asked him

`Nope.` came the reply

She smiled ,knowing that she had been forgiven

`So what do I have to do to make things right between us? she asked him

He looked at her and smiled ,`Don't know yet , but I'll think of something and let you know, for now I'm just going to have my coffee, you want to pour it for me?

`She nodded and smiled ` Certainly Sir we aim to please`

`Could do with my cake cutting up to `, he grinned

She bent over his shoulder and reached for the cakes , `Does Sir have a preference,? she asked

He picked one up and put it on his plate ,`Two pieces should do nicely`, he said grinning.

Angel picked up the knife and stabbed the cake leaving the knife standing upright , she put her arm round Chief's shoulders and whispered` You're pushing it Indian `. And slapped his head as she had done Craig's and walked away with a cheery `Enjoy your tea gentlemen.` and didn't look back

She was in the kitchen washing up when she reached for another pile of plates and saw Actor standing there.

`Hi `, she said `They run out of cakes already ?

`No`, he replied `They are just fine , I just wanted to know why I was left out of that little pantomime out there,` he asked

She dried her hands ,`Want to take a walk `, she asked him

`Sylvia?` she called,

A head appeared round the door and took one look and asked `More fences ?, Angel nodded `

See you when you get back then , good luck`, and disappeared back into the café.

`Your friend seems to know a lot about us `,he said

`I needed someone to talk to and she was a good listener , but that's not what's bothering you , is it? she asked

`I never thought about it before, but I admit to being a little jealous of the relationship you have with them, it doesn't seem to include me most of the time `.he said `We seem to only ever have sensible conversations , and sometimes I feel I would like more than that.`

She looked at him and smiled.

`It's not that I don't want to have fun with you , it's just , well you're not exactly on the same level as them, and I don't quite know where to start with you , With Craig it's easy , we've been so close for so long that teasing him is just second nature to me , and with the other three well they're just easy targets , it just doesn't take much to wind them up and I think they enjoy it , they're like three little brothers you can't help but tease, and watching them smile makes me smile too. You ,Actor are nothing like a little brother, she giggled ,a big brother maybe , but I always thought that the stuff I get up to with them would be a little beneath you. and to be perfectly honest I actually like having a big brother to have a sensible conversation with sometimes, I'm sorry I didn't think to let you know that I find you comforting . Oh dear that sounds terrible and it wasn't meant to be , It's just that they speed round all over the place and hardly have time to draw breath most of the time, and I find that a bit wearing and those are the times that I try to find you. Just sitting in a room with you reading , or just talking , makes me feel calm , I find a peace with you that I don't find with the others , I'm sorry I never thought to tell you how important that was to me ,I never thought you would want to know ,`

He smiled at her ,and said

`I never thought that those times meant anything to you, but they were very special to me, it was pleasant to have someone to talk to about thing that seemed to interest us both. I looked forward to our afternoons together , perhaps I should have told you that too.`

`I value your friendship Actor and I honestly would never knowingly do anything to hurt you , ` she grinned, `But I'll gladly cut your cake up for you if it will make you feel better`,

`He laughed then, `I don't think that will be necessary thank you, but I would, with your permission, like to come and see you next time I have a pass if that would be all right?

She smiled at him and linked her arm through his, `That Actor is something I would like very much.`

Thy spent the rest of the afternoon together and talked about what had happened with Williams and that none of them should feel bad for not finding her sooner, that she was just grateful to them for not giving up on her. As they left Craig turned to her .

`Sure you won't change your mind?

`I'm positive, but I'll be here if you need me , just take care of each other , and I'll call you at least once a week if it will make you feel better about me staying, she hugged him `OK? She asked

He nodded ,`love you ,` he said

She smiled `Oh shucks I know that ,` she said and laughed at him ,`See you soon and you be careful all right ?

`You know me careful's my middle name , see you soon honey `, he called and drove out of sight.

Sylvia looked and smiled , `Fences all mended ?she asked ,

Angel smiled `Yeah all repaired `. She said

`Why didn't you go back with them ? You could have you know we would manage`, she said

`I will `, Angel told her ,` But when I'm ready , when I want to , that has to be the difference not just because they want me too, when they really need me I'll go back ,but until then I'm quite happy here , if that's all right.`

Sylvia smiled ,` That's just fine by me because while your here Casino will keep coming round`.

Angel giggled `You and Casino, does he know yet? she asked

`no, not yet`, replied Sylvia ,`But he will when I'm ready to tell him`, they both started giggling and linking arms walked back into the café.

It had been almost a month since the guys had left and Angel was still enjoying her new life but she had to admit she was missing the guys a lot too. They were just closing for the day when Sylvia came to tell her that there was a Major Freeman here to see her. Angel's face went white ,but he came in smiling

`Don't worry there all ok just needed to see you that's all` he said,

She breathed a sigh of relief, `Sorry if I scared you but this is important,` he said

`Angel I need you to give serious consideration to coming back to the mansion,` he said `Now before you say anything I'd like you to just listen. They don't know I'm here but Craig needs help running the mansion now that they are having a lot of missions at the moment and everyone that I've sent has quit in the first few days. The guys are tormenting the hell out of them , they have decided that no one will take your place and they do all that they can to make the new secretary's life miserable. First we had spiders in the bed then it was snakes but the last one was brilliant . They covered Chief in fluorescent powder and had him dancing round a fire sacrificing a chicken to convince the lady they practiced witchcraft, Craig is slowly going mad and if he doesn't get some help soon he's liable to sacrifice one of them himself.

Angel and Sylvia were both laughing .

`Please tell me that at least some of it a slight exaggeration `, she said

`Oh Angel I only wish it was, and now the words got round no one will even go up there. My last hope went up there this morning , they already gave the nick name `the Dragon`, so once Actor charms her fear out of her they'll start all over again .

`Angel please ,I'm begging you ,come back . At least you and Craig had some control over them.

`I'll tell you what I'll do .I'll come and see them and try to talk them into behaving , how's that? `Angel right now I would be grateful for anything I'll wait for you in the jeep, thank you so much.` he said and he walked out of the kitchen

`They must want you back very much `, Sylvia said, and it's obvious that they care about you, maybe it's time to go back,

``What and let them think they've won , you have to be kidding , I'd never be able to do anything with them ever again. No this is going to take some thinking about, want to come? she asked suddenly,

Sylvia smiled `I wouldn't want to miss this for the world `, she said They grabbed their coats and headed for the jeep.

When they got to the mansion Major Freeman took Sylvia to the kitchen while Angel went to Craig's office to talk to him. As she entered a voice behind her said

`Can I help you with something?

Angel turned and found herself looking at a very prim and proper schoolmarm type who obviously took her job very seriously.

`No it's alright , thank you I'll just wait in Craig's office until he gets back , I need to talk to him `,

`I'm afraid I can't allow that , no ones allowed in the Lt's office without supervision, the dragon said

`Oh I am `said Angel `Call and ask if you don't believe me I do this all the time, `

`Oh I see , well perhaps you could come back later when the Lt is off duty for that sort of thing , I really don't think it's appropriate for you to come here during the day when he is supposed to be working, perhaps you could wait in the kitchen , maybe one of them would like to take advantage of your services` The dragon shut the door locked it and walked away.

Angel walked into the kitchen and was met with a round of hugs and nice to see you's from all the guys,

`Nice to see you to guys too`, I take it that was the new secretary, she said

`Oh you met the dragon lady then , a real sweetie ain't she ?`Casino said

`Don't like her then? asked Angel

`No , she's just like the others`, commented Goniff.

`Others ?how many have there been ? I have only been gone four weeks for goodness sake` ,she asked

`This is the third , they just don't want to stay with us ,said Chief `Can't think why.

Suddenly there was a terrified scream ,and the dragon lady hurtled into the kitchen,

`That Major Freeman is it. I have put up with their bad behaviour , I have put up with them having their own personal prostitutes visiting , but I will not put up with them putting snakes in my desk drawers , it is unforgivable , they are just plain hoodlums and I won't work with them anymore, I quit as from now, Goodbye Major.` and with that she left banging the front door as she left.

Angel looked at Chief, `Where did you get the snake? She asked

`It's easy when you know where to look, ` he replied `Want me to get you one, ? He started to get up. `Just stay right there Indian I haven't finished with you yet,

`Ok what about the first one , why did she leave?

`Goniff and Casino looked at each other guiltily, `What did you do? she asked them. `We didn't do nothing , we're innocent , not our fault if the spiders wanted to come in from the cold and found her coat pocket now is it,` they asked innocently.

`The previous one to the dragon lady ?she asked

`They all blushed , `Had this thing about witchcraft , we just thought we'd show her what it was really like , didn't know she'd freak, now did we? After all it was only Chiefy dancing round a fire , nothing to be scared of at all really ,I mean she must have seen a half naked man dancing round a fire before ,sacrificing a chicken , don't you think?

`You killed a chicken? she asked

`No we're not heathens you know , we used one that was already dead and me and Casino made chicken noises, `said Goniff,

`I see `, said Angel,

`I don't suppose you would have any idea why The dragon would think that I was a hooker , now would you? She asked

Goniff at least had the courtesy to blush.

`You are unbelievable , you really are , what on earth possessed you to torture these poor ladies.? she asked

`Didn't like them `, said Chief , as if that answered all her questions

`Treated us like dirt , like we were something they just stepped in. didn't like us and we didn't like them, so we got them to leave.`

`Why did you tell her I was a hooker . What good was that going to do anyone?`

`Wanted you to get treated the same way as us baby ,get to know what it feels like to be here when you're not around , home's not a nice place to be anymore , `Casino told her, We'll do anything you want Angel , please just come back, we need you we know that you've got better things to do than take care of us ,but we're asking anyway, Please things aren't the same here without you , it's miserable without you ,Please for all our sakes come home , we'll do anything.`

She looked at them , anything huh, anything at all?

Ok let's see if you mean it , this is what I want all four of you to do.

They stood in Craig's office ,looking out of the window. `Please tell me again how you get them to do this` ,he asked

`Simple, they want me back, this is the price all four of them have to pay ,penance for telling people I'm a hooker' payback is sweet.

`Do you really think they'll do it , I mean it 's so silly , asked Sylvia

`They will if they want me to stay `, said Angel

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and the bonfire exploded into life and there dancing round it were three half naked men with feathers in their hair , brandishing tomahawks, (well hammers), and chanting while the fourth man beat the drum.

Angel watched as Craig laughed til he cried and Sylvia joined him

`Oh Angel , what do you think they'd do if they knew that you were planning to come back anyway next week, ?Sylvia asked

`Angel looked at Craig's face and they both started to laugh again.`

Probably best not to tell them just yet`, he said, maybe in a couple of months but definitely not now.` he said. `For now just enjoy the show after all it's not often we get to con the masters now is it?, oh and Angel

`Yes Craig`, she said

`Its good to have you back`.

`Well thank you little brother and just so you know it feels really good to be home, now lets enjoy this because I don't think we're ever going to see anything like it ever again.

They turned towards the window again just in time to see people rushing towards the fire to try to put it out, and four rather embarrassed cons trying to explain why they were all dresses up as Indians. They heard the Sgt Major shouting orders to anyone that would listen and then as he lined the four of them up,

`What exactly are you bloody hooligans up to this time? Trying to send Hitler an engraved invitation are we? God knows what the Lt 's going to say about this little escapade , go on get indoors and clean yourselves up and just hope that he doesn't throw you in the stockade for the rest of the war, go on move.`

Neither the Lt or Angel could have said anything at that moment , they were both sat holding their sides , with tears rolling down their cheeks .

`Oh Angel `, Craig spluttered . `This has got to be the best one yet ,` This I have to get a photo of.`

He stood up and wiped his eyes , took a deep breath and picking up the camera headed for their room.

`Is it always like this? Sylvia asked

Angel wiped away the last of her tears and looked at her friend

`Oh no ,`she said `Sometimes things get really rather silly`,

They both started to giggle again and the heard an uproar from the floor above.

`Guess he got his picture then `, Sylvia said

The giggles started again and when Craig came through the door the look on his face told them everything.

`Angel.` he said `Just promise me one thing `.

`What's that ?`, she asked

`Don't ever leave again , this place is far to dull without you`'

She smiled at him

`It's gonna cost ya `, she said smiling` for starters one framed photo and we'll negotiate on the rest of the deal later, ok.?

He smiled at her `Whatever you want sis, what ever you want.`


End file.
